Eye Of Ra, Sam Of Raow
by WindSpirit79
Summary: Sam and Dean run into a cult of Bast followers. They finish the hunt, but in the process something goes very wrong. Dean better hope he's not allergic to cats.
1. Chapter 1

**Eye of Ra, Sam of Raow**

_Disclaimer : I don't own 'em, I just wish I did. _

_Authors Note: A while back I was asked to do a companion piece to A Monkey's Brother. Took me a while, but this is it. I took a bit more time on this one, so it's not so much crack as a general/humor. I hope you like it. Didn't have a beta and I typed it up while distracted, w/luck, I've caught all my mistakes. Thanks for reading. And if you feel like being nice, you can click that little review button..._

Sam turned away from Dean and began typing again while Dean frowned down at the amulet he held. "Are you sure?"

Sam sighed, but remained patient. It was pretty hard to believe. Hell, he'd found it and even he had a hard time with it. "Yes, I'm sure it's an Egyptian symbol. I've seen it before if you'll just give me a moment to find it."

His brother's hint for peace to research went above Dean's head as he turned the small item in his fingers. A cat with two kittens sat proudly prominent. "This is so freakin' weird. Of all the things a murder victim might be found clutching, a cat necklace?"

"Amulet." Sam murmured. "Ah. Here. Found it." On the screen was Egyptian lore, Gods, Goddesses and icons. Scrolling down, he rested on a small photo of a pendant. The number of kittens was different, but it was essentially the same amulet Dean held.

"It's a fertility amulet worn by followers of Bast. Also known as Lady of Flame and Eye of Ra. She went through a few incarnations, first as defender of the Pharaoh, then in connection with Anubis, and finally a cat goddess."

Dean's brow rose. "A cat worshiper ganked our vic?"

Sam's own mouth frowned as he read on. "It's a possibility."

Five people had gone missing in Florida this month and only one body found leaving a clue. It appeared they'd been interrupted before they could finish whatever they did that caused the mummification of the other four bodies. They'd had some kind of energy vampire pegged, like a Striga in how it stole life force, only anyone was tasty. But getting here and speaking with the coroner had put them on a new track. A weird one.

"What I don't understand - "

"That's all you don't get?"

Sam ignored the interruption. "Is why the sacrifices? Nothing in the history says anything about human offerings to Bast. Maybe some cats, they were viewed as sacred. But this..."

"Maybe someone thinks they'll get in good with the goddess if they put more effort into it."

He bit his lip. "Maybe."

"So," Dean began as he took a seat on the bed. "If we've got a cat lover on our hands, how do we find them? I mean, do we just start with little old ladies?"

Sam snorted at Dean's comment and his brother smirked. Smartass.

He ran a hand through his hair and stretched against the chair back. "Thing is, this might be bigger than one person. In ancient times there were large groups of followers."

"Cat cult then." Dean sighed. "Great. If it comes down to hair balls and litter boxes I'm leaving it to you, Sam."

This earned him the patented pissed Sam face. He grinned and stood up. "'Kay. Well, let's get some grub and we'll go over where to start. See if the victims were random or if they knew any cat fanciers."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

At the diner a few blocks away they went over the reports again. The victims didn't know each other and didn't seem to be connected in any way. None had enemies, at least none that would want them dead. The left them to canvas the area and talk to all the neighbors again, see what they might have missed.

The young blonde waitress came back over to check on them and Dean gave her his most charming smile.

"Anything else I can get for you, fellas?"

"I was thinking about dessert. What would you recommend?"

She smiled and flushed. "Our chocolate pie is pretty popular. Made it myself."

"Perfect." He made a show of letting her know he didn't mean just the pie.

She giggled, actually giggled. Sam fought the urge to roll his eyes. "And for you?" She asked him.

"I'm good, thanks."

She smiled politely and with an interested look Dean's way said, "Be right back."

"Dean." Sam snapped annoyed at his brother's lack of focus. "Come on man."

His brother shrugged and turned to him. "Sorry Sammy, but you have to admit she's pretty hot."

"We're on a job."

Dean was offended. "Hey, I can do both." Er. That hadn't came out how he'd meant. His expression as he realized it a second too late made Sam chuckle.

The woman, Annie, as her tag provided, sat down Dean's pie. "Enjoy."

"Oh I am."

Sam groaned and Dean looked at him with a crooked smile. "Loosen up. I'm with ya." He took a bite and motioned to Sam with his fork. "What houses do you want to hit first?" Pausing he moaned. "Ah man, Sam you are missing out on this pie."

He smiled in reply, amused. "No thanks. And I think we should start with the Starwalters."

"First victims best friends."

"Right. He and his wife had dinner over there once a week. Even had board game night. Spending that much time together they might know something useful."

"Something the cops wouldn't ask about."

"Right."

"Alright then." Dean dropped his utensil beside his now empty plate. "Let's go."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The Starwalters lived in a large yellow and white two story in a quaint suburb. Just looking at the neatly manicured lawns and smiley people gave Dean a very Stepford feeling.

"Creepy." He said to Sam as a person walking a dog went past with a grin at them and a nod.

Sam covered a smile. Normal might freak Dean out sometimes, but he knew his brother really wanted it. Not that he'd ever dare say so out loud. Instead he let him keep his veil of cynicism as they ascended the steps and knocked. "Just try not to shoot them if they smile too much for you." Okay, a little jab wouldn't hurt.

Dean's snarky response was cut off as a woman in her mid forties opened the door. She smiled curiously. "Can I help you?"

"Susan Starwalter?"

"Yes."

"We're agents Glover and Blackmore. We'd like to ask you some questions about Daniel Pierce."

Her smile cooled and her eyes grew sad. "Danny was a good friend." She stepped aside and motioned them in. "Anything we can do to help. I'll go get Chase and put on some coffee. You would like some?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am, thank you." Sam said.

"Have a seat. I'll be right back." As she was speaking, she shoved her long brown hair behind her ear, moving it away from where it fell on her shoulder and chest revealing a cat pin. It was black enamel with green emerald eyes.

Dean inconspicuously elbowed Sam and nodded quickly. Sam reacted just as swiftly, remaining outward relaxed as his eyes fell to the pin and then back up before the woman was aware the small moment had passed between them.

She turned to go and they sat on the plush sofa. "What do you think?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam's forehead puckered. "It could be coincidence, some people just like cats. It will be interesting to see what they have to say. We need to look around a bit. These people held cats in high regard, if we find anything weird -"

"Then they could be our cat freaks." Sam nodded.

Just then a tall blonde man with blue eyes entered the room, he smiled and held out his hand politely. "Chase Starwalter."

Dean returned the gesture with a firm shake. "Dean Blackmore. This is Sam, my partner." Sam shook hands next.

"So," Chase began, seating himself in a lounger across from them. "Suze tells me you want to know about Danny?"

"Yes sir. We're trying to figure out what happened. I'm sure you're aware of the unusual condition in which the body was found."

The older man grew solemn. "Yes. Just awful. We'd seen him only a few nights before. We had our usual game night, playing Trivial Pursuit. He wiped the floor with us as usual." A slight smile, then it disappeared. "How on earth can something like that happen in such a short time?"

"We aren't sure yet. That's what we want to try and find out. Can you think of anything out of the ordinary around the time right before he vanished? Odd behavior, strange occurrences, strangers in the neighborhood?"

The man frowned. "I'm not sure. I don't think so. The police asked if he'd come into contact with any strange substances. I got the impression the CDC wanted to make sure it was nothing dangerous."

As they'd read in the report. All bodies had been tested for contagious diseases as the cause of some rapid mummification. They found none. Now they were looking at other natural causes in the environment the body had been found. They had canvassed the area themselves for clues, nothing. To make sure they hadn't missed anything natural they'd consulted Daisy, a local geologist. She concurred there didn't seem to be any environmental reason for the bodies rapid calcification. Calcification a nice way of saying they looked like extras for the Crypt Keeper.

Sam nodded. "They have looked into it and now it falls under our jurisdiction. Any time table or information you could give us would help us out." They'd been unable to ask the man's wife. Distraught, she'd moved to Alabama to live with her mother.

Chase nodded. "We'll certainly help if we can."

At that moment his wife walked back in with a tray of coffee, cream and sugar. She sat it before them. "Here you are."

"Thank you." They said in unison. Each taking a cup, they all took a few sips and got back to it.

"The agents want to know if Dan acted or did anything unusual before he died. Any strangers in the area." He appraised in his wife.

She frowned as she thought. "No, I really don't think so. Danny was his usual chipper self. He went to work, took Nora to dinner, they came over for game night. I don't recall anything different."

Dean had opened his mouth to speak when a large long haired orange and white tabby jumped in his lap. His brows rose in surprise, but his hand reached up in automatic reaction, scratching behind it's ears. The large feline purred his approval of the new human and sat contentedly on his legs.

Susan chuckled and shook her head ruefully. "I see Sabastian has come to say hello. You'll have to excuse him, he's a lap hog."

Dean smiled and shook his head. "He's fine." They might be hunting a cat cult, but he had no problems with the animals themselves. Secretly he'd always wanted a pet growing up. Dog or cat, he liked both. He fought the urge to grin as out of the corner of his eye he caught Sam smiling at the cat. His brother liked them too. Kid had always been begging dad to take in strays till he got old enough to realize it a lost cause.

The cat blinked and turned his attention to Sam. Deciding to give this one a chance and test his petting skill, Sabastian climbed agilely from Dean's lap to Sam's. The stroking of long fingers in his fur set the cat on another purring jag. These guys knew what they were doing.

Sam wore a soft smile for the cat, then looked up at his owners self-conscious of his momentary drop in character. He continued the questioning. "And he never said anything out of the ordinary?"

She started to answer, but Dean seeing an opportunity interrupted. "Excuse me, where's your bathroom?"

"Oh. First door down the hall up the stairs to the left."

"Thanks."

He excused himself and went up the staircase, past the bathroom and on down the hall. Holding out the EMF he waited for a reaction. It was silent. Pausing to peruse each room he passed, he opened the door to the master bedroom. He noticed a few cat statues, little figurines, though closer inspection showed not Egyptian. Just the Lennox Collection. So far they appeared only cat lovers.

On the window seat sat a beautiful blue satin and beaded pillow. Next to it a yellow one of the same style. He noted a few fine white hairs on the blue one. He was startled by a flash of fur darting from under the bed sham and jumping on said pillow.

An all white cat with big blue eyes sat studying him from his pillow perch. _Freaking sneaky cats. _He walked over and stroked the cat. "Hey buddy." It purred and raised to meet his hand, turning to get the full effect. He caught sight of it's rear end and amended, "Sorry, hey girl."

A few more quick pets and he left the room. He was near the end of the hall when Chase came up the steps. "There you are. Wondered where you'd got to." Coming to check up on him? Hm...

"Sorry." He smiled. "Got waylaid by the cat."

"Ah. You met Princess. She does love to keep tabs on her domain. Well, let's head back. I was supposed to be getting some cookies to go with the coffee. Suze is a wicked baker."

That explains why Sam hadn't come to warn him the guy was wandering around after him, he'd lied. Interesting. Could be as innocent as curiosity and a change of plan. Or maybe not. He'd have to see how Sam's interview had gone.

He rejoined Sam who looked at him questioningly. He gave Sam the okay and he relaxed. A few more polite minutes, and several cookies for Dean, and they were on their way.

They walked back to the car as Dean licked chocolate off his finger. "Damn that woman can bake."

Sam rolled his eyes. Any woman who wanted to land his brother someday would have a big leg up if she could cook. He figured it wasn't just because of the sucky diet they kept on the road, but of the comfort. Warmth and home and family associated with home cooking. Dean had confessed once to Sam that their mother had been an amazing cook. All this time later he still remembered their last Thanksgiving. Sam envied him sometimes for those memories.

Dean glance at him. "How'd your talk go?"

Sam got in and took his seat, his brother sliding beside him. "Not much of interest. Except one thing."

"What?"

"Susan? She's a vet assistant."

Dean frowned. "So?"

"The Pierce's had a beagle. They used her vet."

"Well, they were best friends."

"Yeah, but Jamie Lance, vic number three used the same vet."

Dean's face shifted, a lead after all. "Ah. Let's pay this guy a visit then."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The receptionist wasn't very friendly, but after a short run around and flash of a badge, she relented. "I didn't realize, I'll get him. He's with a patient."

Said patient was a big mother of a dog. It trotted out of exam one, drooling and happy at the end of it's leash. It stopped to sniff them with interest. If he took offense to the cat scent on them he didn't show it, instead pulling his owner to the counter where his treat waited.

The vet, a tall, lanky man in his fifties laughed and waved at them. "See ya next month, George. Otis." He said to the dog. The mutt jovially drooled in his direction, then stood and put his paws on the counter and reached his snout for the cookie.

Shaking his head, he turned toward them. "Hello gentlemen. How can I help you?"

"We understand a few of the recently deceased were clients of yours?"

"You mean poor Danny and Jamie." The man looked upset. "Good people. Just awful."

"Is there anything you could tell us about them, what they were like or anything strange?"

He motioned to a door on the left. "Let's talk in my office." They followed him and each sat. "I'm afraid I can't tell you anything useful. They were nice people. Normal. Danny was devoted to his family and Jamie was a favorite teacher among the first graders at the elementary. Animal lovers the both of them. Jamie volunteered at the shelter and taught her kids the importance of kindness to all God's creatures as well as responsibility."

Dean frowned. "So nothing stands out?"

The doctor shook his head. "Nothing odd or suspicious. They were also very healthy. I never knew them to really get sick."

"And in the days before they disappeared?"

The vet bit his lip. "With Jamie I don't think so. She seemed fine when I saw her last. Danny I wouldn't know. I was on vacation that week. I have another vet I share this office with. She ran things while I was gone. But he wasn't scheduled to bring Tansy in, so I doubt she'd know anything."

"And the other victims, were they regulars at the clinic?"

Dr. Brown looked a bit confused by the question, but answered truthfully. A frown of thought as he spoke. "Well, no. Why do you ask? You don't think this has anything to do with our facility do you?"

"Not really, we're just trying to cover all the angles. I'm sure it's fine." Said Dean outwardly. Inwardly he was swaring. So much for their lead. He stood and reached out a hand. "Thanks for your time doctor."

He shook it, then Sam's. "Anytime."

They left with Dean grumbling. "Now what?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. It was our best lead. I suppose he could be lying. We can come back later and search his files."

Dean nodded. "Can't hurt to check. We'll come back after dark. Something doesn't add up."

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"I can't put my finger on it." Shaking it off, he bucked Sam in the shoulder with the back of his hand. "Let's hit the diner first and get dinner."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You just want the waitress' number."

His brother grinned. "What can I say? I'm a multi-tasker."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean was disappointed. The diner was busy and he didn't see Annie anywhere. Cutting his loses, he swallowed the last of his coffee and looked at Sam. "Ready?"

"Yep."

They made their way across town and parked a block away from the vets office. Walking quickly, they slipped unnoticed through the night. They were just about to slip into the building when Dean saw a movement in the back lot.

"There. Look." He pointed and Sam followed his gaze. In the dim light of the security bulb, a woman darted out carrying a box. It looked like file folders were lined up inside.

She was too far away to see her face, but there was a swag of dark hair swishing free in a ponytail. She climbed into the car, but then got out to run up to the door and again unlock it, going inside.

"She must have forgotten something." Sam guessed.

"Now's our chance. I'll keep watch, you check out that box."

Sam nodded once and they ran to the lot. Sam already in the car while Dean stood near the door. "Dean, we got something." Sam whispered. "The name on this one is Marley Talbot, vic number two."

"I knew something was off. Who's the vet on file?" Dean had a feeling he knew.

"Duvall." Sam put the file back. "It's his partner."

Dean smirked. "Got her. Write down the plate number on the car. We'll trace it and check her place later."

Sam had barely done so when Dean signaled the woman's return. They hastily hid and watched her leave. When her tail lights disappeared in the darkness, they stood and began the trek back to the Impala. "What do you want to bet we find a crazy cat shrine at her house?"

"I think it's looking good." Sam replied. "I'll get her address as soon as we get back to the room and my laptop."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It only took about 25 minutes for them to get back, find Marrissa Duvall's address and drive to the house. It was on the far side of town, edging the woods. They took a good look around first. The house appeared empty and the car wasn't in her driveway.

"Looks clear." Sam said.

"Yeah. Let's head in."

Expertly picking the lock, Dean slipped in followed by Sam who gently palmed the door shut. Taking out a small pen light, Dean headed down the hall toward the bedrooms. Sam stayed long enough to check the livingroom, then followed.

Dean had already finished the first room. "Guest room." He informed, "Nothing."

Sam nodded toward the last room. "I'll check that one, you take this one." He motioned to the door closest his brother. Dean shook his head and entered, Sam continued on down the hall.

The room looked to be an office. A quick look and Sam found a drawer slightly open. It held the missing folders. Some looked innocent enough, but mixed in was the Talbot file and Pierce's also. It appeared she had taken an appointment with him right before he'd disappeared. Now why keep those a secret unless you're guilty.

He heard a light tread approaching him. He turned and opened his mouth to tell his brother what he'd found, then it all went black.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean looked around the bedroom. Not bad, pretty comfy. Big white four poster bed, a huge matching entertainment center. He opened the shuttered tv and hit jackpot. Above and around it were shelves for knickknacks and books. On the shelves were many assorted cat figures, statues and incense. One figure in particular caught his eye. It was a statue of Bast.

"Bingo."

Footsteps came behind him and he began talking about his find. "Hey Sam, check this out."

But it wasn't Sam. Perfume. _Crap_. Turning just as he sensed the presence with him was off, he caught a lamp to the face. He went down hard and didn't get up. The figure over him huffed and spoke to the person joining her from the hall. "Help me get them into the truck."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean groaned and blinked his way back to consciousness. The room was fuzzy but fast came into focus. They were in a cave of some sort. They. _Sam._ He turned his head with effort, pain shooting into his skull and eyes nearly making him see stars. Damn that bitch had hit him hard.

His brother sat slumped and shackled next to him. "Sam." Dean rasped. No response. He tried again, louder. "Sammy. Wake up." A groan in reply. Good. The kid was okay, well, alive at least. If he'd taken a knock half as hard as Dean's he may have a concussion.

Fighting to stay awake, he tried to get his bearings. Torches lit the chamber. An alter carved of stone held more chains and manacles, the alcove behind holding a life size Bast Bust. Looks like they'd found the cult. Or rather, they'd found them. Damnit. He freaking hated Florida.

A blonde woman stepped into his line of vision and approached with a poison smile, eyes cold and crazed. "You." Dean growled. "I knew it was you when I smelled your perfume."

Annie flipped her hair over her shoulder and laughed. "Shame you didn't notice sooner." He glowered at her. "It really wasn't nice to break into my sister's place you know. You've caused us an awful lot of trouble."

"So sorry." Dean snarked.

"You will be." She said in a low voice, eyes flashing. The pendant around her neck swung forward, two kittens nestled between a mama cat. She followed his gaze and smiled, picking it up to let him see it better.

"My prayers to Bast will be answered. Two children, a family. I had hoped you'd make a suitable donor." Her lips drew into a tight scowl. "But now that you've gone and made a mess of things, I'll have to search elsewhere for good genes. Still," That cold smile again, "your energy will serve us well."

"You really are a sick slut." Dean bit out, disgusted. She laughed and punched him, snapping his head back. Already sore, he groaned. What, it wasn't enough to hit him with a wrought iron lamp?

She left them alone and Sam's weak voice finally piped up. "Dean? Where are we?"

He snorted softly as he leaned his head against the wall. "The cat cult's secret cave. That waitress is one of them, Duvall is her sister."

Sam's brow furrowed. "Annie?"

"Yeah." His expression darkened. "Ugh! I can't believe I was interested in her. And how can such a total bitch make such awesome pie?"

Sam closed his eyes. "Dean, could we focus here? Whatever they plan to do with us, I'd like to be gone before then."

"They want to sacrifice us."

"Great." Sam said sarcastically.

"I'm working on it." Dean said, getting a better grip on his paperclip. Good thing he carried a variety of sizes as well as his pick kit. "Who the hell uses giant cuffs like these anymore?"

"They have a certain style yes?" Both men's heads jerked up as a beautiful woman in white egyptian priestess robes entered. Her long dark brown hair held by gold twine at her nape, cascaded to her waist. Green cat like eyes glinted like hard gemstones, matching the cold smile she shared with her sister.

"Dr. Duvall." Sam summarized.

"Mr. Glover." She scoffed. "Hunters." It was said as both a hiss and a curse. "Whoever you are, you shouldn't have come."

Her fingers trailed eagerly and reverently over the stone table as she circled it. "I knew it would only be a matter of time once you started asking questions you'd come snooping after my files. We couldn't have that. It would have been simpler if you'd left it at the visit to Brown, but now...now we have to tie up lose ends."

Her eyes roved over Dean. "Pity. It so upset my sisters plans."

"No matter dear." Said Annie, joining her sister and flanked by robbed figures, faces hidden. "I'll start over. Bast's will is with me. With us all."

_Freaks._

The hooded people raised their arms and the hoods fell back. A tall black man stood farthest left. Next to him another woman with dark hair and eyes. Next to her. "Susan." Dean's eyes narrowed.

She smiled. "Dean."

"So where's your husband?" Sam asked, tone just as gruff as his brother's.

She laughed. "Chase? He has no idea about any of this. He's sweet but clueless, just the way I like him." The grin was back. "I should thank him someday really. I joined because of him. I wanted children and he couldn't give them to me. No one could. Except the goddess."

"You're insane."

"Don't mock our lady!" She growled catlike, streaking forward and kicking Sam across the jaw. Luckily it was a glancing blow as Annie was already pulling her back.

"Enough! We can't damage our offerings further." She looked at Sam. "We start with this one, right sister?"

The priestess grinned ferally. "Yes."

"Don't you touch him you twisted bitch!" Dean yelled. They ignored him and the big guy went for Sam.

Still chained, Sam put up a good fight, but the man subdued him this time with a rag over his mouth and nose. Sam went limp.

"I'll kill you." Dean promised them.

They looked at him as if an adult patronizing a child. "You won't get the chance. Now be quiet, we have work to do."

Sam was placed on the slab and Dean grunted and struggled with his bonds. _Damnit, he had to hurry. So close._

Backs to him, they all faced the Bast relief and Marrissa began chanting. The figure glowed. Dean grit his teeth and yanked once more on his shackles. Wrists sore and bloody, this time it gave with a soft thunk. He cushioned the noise with his fingers over the mechanism. Moving instantly on a hunch, he sprang up and ran for the nearest torch.

Annie turned too late as Dean swung it like a club and nailed her. The woman screamed in pain with the contact of the fire on her face. Fingers clawing at her burnt flesh she went down. "No!" She and her sister screamed in unison. _Looks like no one will fall for that pretty face now._

The big guy came at him next, but hands and legs free, he wasn't a match for Dean's training. He knocked him out and spun as Marrissa raced screeching at him with a dagger. Easily using her momentum to spin her arm behind her and relieve her of the weapon, he now had a clear shot at his target.

Holding the torch out he ignited the statue. It immediately stopped glowing and began to crack down the center as it burned, it's magic fading fast. Using the distraction, Dean leaned over and scooped Sam into a fireman's carry. "Up we go. Let's get outta here Sammy."

Susan was helping Annie up when her sister ran to block their exit. "I won't let you go!" She screamed, eyes wild. "You'll pay for this."

The ground started to shake and rock began to crumble. Not good. This place was gonna come down on their heads. "Give it up sweetheart." Dean tried to reason. "It's over. Now let's get out of here before we're buried alive."

The woman was past reason, refusing to move. "We'll not leave our sanctuary. Bast will protect us! You will die!"

Dean's patience gave way and he strode quickly forward, shoving her aside. "Have it your way." He ran out and toward the exit as her words carried behind him. A chant. Seconds later it was cut off by a loud rumble, followed by screams and a crash. Dust and bits of rock pelted his back and flew out past him as he cleared the exit just in time, falling with Sam to his knees.

"That was close." He let a breath whoosh out. "Just like Indy, eh Sammy?"

Looking down at his unconscious brother made Dean's chest tighten. It had been too damn close. Slowly rising his protesting body, he walked a ways into the woods. A path to the side revealed a secret road and a truck. He hot-wired the pickup and drove them back to the Impala. He quickly wiped it down and transferred Sam to the car.

Thankfully it was still a black and cloudy night, no one would see them. With a glance once more back at Sam across the Impala's seat, he drove them to the motel.

Carefully placing Sam in his bed, Dean stretched and winced. Did they pound them against the rocks before chaining them up? He was covered in dirt and small bits of debris, so was Sam, face streaked with dust. He really didn't want to go to bed filthy and he doubted Sam did either.

He quickly peeled off Sam's jacket and over shirt, thank God they dressed in layers, then removed his jeans and left him resting comfortably in boxers and a T-shirt. Going into the bathroom he wet a cloth with warm water and came back, gently wiping off his brother's face. "You're lucky I'm an awesome brother." Dean joked.

Too quiet. He hated seeing Sam so still. It reminded him of another room, only then Sam hadn't only been hurt. "Stop it." he berated himself. Not the time. Instead he looked closer at Sam and thought of how young he looked, face grubby and he washing it clean for him. Just like when they were kids.

He smiled. Some things never changed. "There." He said, standing as he finished. "All done kiddo. Now I need to get cleaned up."

He hated to be away from him long, so Dean opted for a quick shower and change. He checked on Sam again before he laid down. His body was killing him. He wouldn't go to sleep, he'd just rest for a minute...

A sound jerked Dean from sleep. So soft as he waited holding his breath in the silence he almost wondered if he'd imagined it. A shuffle, then he heard it again. "Mew."

That sounded like, couldn't be..._ Crap, a cat._ Had the cult members escaped after all, followed them? Grabbing the knife under his pillow, Dean jumped up and hit the light. He blinked at the sudden brightness as did the unexpected guest across from him.

On Sam's bed sat a tiny kitten. Dark brown with long hair and big green eyes. There was no sign on Sam.

"Sam?" He called in alarm. He could see the bathroom was empty from here. The kitten mewed and looked at him almost like it was familiar with him. In fact it's expression was almost... He froze. _No way. _

He noticed now the black boxers and grey T-shirt the small ball of fluff sat on. A ball of fur deep brown identical to Sam's own shade and those knowing eyes -

Dean stared in open mouth shock. "Sam?"

"Mrow." Sam replied.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"No freaking way. The bitch turned you into a kitten."

Dean was still in awe. For Sam it had worn off and was now annoyance. Sam made the feline version of his bitch face and rolled his eyes at the obvious statement. Even with the language barrier Dean got it. _Duh, Mr. State The Obvious, now fix me!_

"Okay, okay." He soothed, palms out. "We'll change you back man, don't worry." He just had no idea how. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "I hate this state."

"Raow." Said Sam.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later and Dean still had no idea how to turn Sam back. He'd checked every site and book he could think of, but no lore or spell fit. Sam had tried to help, if you can call climbing up his arm with needle like claws to perch on his shoulder and meow in his ear help. Really it was comforting in an odd way, not much different from how he always bitched at him.

They'd tried a reversal spell that didn't really apply but figured it was worth a shot. No effect. He'd finally called Bobby and after the older man got over his surprise, he said he'd see what he could do, he'd never heard of such a thing. Meaning he had no idea either.

The Egyptian on the screen before him blurred and he rubbed his tired eyes. "Translation, we're screwed."

A tiny snort had him looking down as Sam stretched and shifted to continue snoozing in his lap. He'd gotten tired after a while and switched places to stay close to Dean while napping. At first when he'd climbed down there Dean had freaked out, I mean yeah Sam was a cat, but it was still weird. Then he'd figured his brother was scared and needed the reassurance of his presence. And again, cat, it's what they do. He'd overlook it, just this once.

Still, he needed some more sleep. Maybe when he woke back up something would come to him. Gently lifting Sam, he placed the cat on his bed. It raised bleary eyes and wobbly tiny head to look at him.

"Sorry buddy, but I'm tired too. We'll start fresh after while, okay?" Cat Sam yawned with seeming acceptance. "I'll be right back. Gotta hit the head."

Dean left his brother to go to the bathroom. When he came back out he stopped to stare. Sam was 'fluffing' the bed with his claws, proceeding over the whole mattress. First down one side then working his way over and down the other. He watched incredulous. "Aw, come on Sam, really?"

The kitten blinked contentedly, continuing to purr and knead. Finally after 4-5 minutes of this, he walked back to the bottom of the bed where he started and curled up for sleep.

Dean's jaw dropped. "All that just to lay back down where you started?" A solitary green eye cracked open, giving him a look that said, 'Hey. Cat.'

Sam thought he'd been more than kind in 'preparing' the bed for them both. It wouldn't do to insult feline hospitality. He knew that instinctively. Funny how he understood cats so much better now that he was one.

Dean sighed and gave up, walking to sit on the bed. Looked like Sam was sleeping with him. Man that sounded wrong. "Try and respect personal space, 'kay Sammy?"

Cat Sam didn't acknowledge him and he laid down for a fatigued rest. He awoke to a loud "Raeow!" in his left ear.

"Ugh." He reached a hand up to shove the annoying little brother back. "What the hell Sam? Personal space, remember?"

Tiny eyes narrowed and the feline dressing down began. "Rewow! Meow raow feh!" Sam nearly hissed.

Dean's brows shot up. "Oookay." He was at a loss, what'd gotten into Sam now? A tiny paw did a very good semblance of a stomp and then he pranced.

From the blank look on Dean's face he still didn't get it. Agitated and near desperate, Sam jumped down and ran to look into the john.

"What is it?" Dean followed, confused, peering in. "I don't get it."

Sam growled low in his throat and walked to the toilet, looking up. He wore the kitten version of his bitch face.

"Huh?" Then the light went on. "Oh._ Oh._" Dean looked sheepish. "Sorry Sammy. Guess I didn't think about what to do if you had to go." From the way his brother was still prancing he needed to go badly. "What I wouldn't give for a litter box." He muttered.

Sam looked ready to scratch his eyes out. "Ah!" Dean exclaimed as he caught sight of yesterday's paper. He snatched it up and folded it flat onto the floor. "Here. Whizz on this."

Sam was clearly not pleased about this development, but had no choice. He was ready to explode. Sighing, little kitten sides huffing out and looking adorably put upon (so cute Dean had to hide a smile), he did his business.

Dean laughed at the look of relief that passed the kittens face. "Better?"

"Mew."

He was still grinning when his stomach growled. "I'm starved, how 'bout you Sammy?"

"Merow." His brother replied.

"I need to run out and get us something for breakfast." He frowned. "Just what do I get you? I mean, you're a cat now. Should I get cat food or something?"

Wow. He had no idea cats could look so sinister, but the way Sam glared at him now promised painful bodily harm. He put a hand up. "Easy. I wasn't trying to be a jerk. I just..have no idea what to do."

His brother looks as miserable as he felt and Sam relented with a sigh. He wasn't trying to make this hard on his brother, but he was at a loss too. He walked over and rubbed Dean's ankles and meowed sweetly, letting him know there were no hard feelings.

Dean sighed and picked Sam up, giving in to the impulse to stroke the silky fur. His brother purred and bucked up into his palm. He scratched behind the tiny ears. "It's okay, Sam. We'll figure this out. I promise."

Sam relaxed, boneless at the attention and confident in the words. If big brother promised it'd be okay, it would be alright.

"I'll get a breakfast burrito. You should be able to eat the little bits of sausage out of that, right?"

Sam meowed his agreement and Dean sat him on the bed. Tugging on his shoes he looked at him. "I'll be right back."

His brother looked unhappy at the idea of being left behind. "You'll be okay, right?" Dean asked frowning.

Sam walked up to him, kitten eyes out in all force, looking for all the world the most pitiful creature he'd ever seen. He groaned. "Ah, hell Sam. I can't take you with me."

The killer eyes turned up a notch and a tiny paw reached up to bat his fingers. _Please, I don't want to stay by myself. _

He groaned louder, bested. "Crap. Fine, common. But you better not get puncture marks in my baby's seats."

The kitten gave an exuberant meow of gratitude and climbed into his brother's waiting hand. Dean carried him to the car and once seated, Sam burrowed into one of the inner pockets of his jacket where it was warm and safe. To Dean it felt like a mini heating pad. He shook his head and drove them to McDonald's.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

On a hunch he stopped at the grocery store and got some cans of tuna. Both cat and people food, he thought it might appease Sam for dinner. He stocked up as well because he had no idea how long this could last. _Please not long. _

Curious about the pit stop, Sam poked his head out of Dean's coat. Perfect timing he had, the checkout girl was just ringing him up. He flashed her a guilty look, waiting to be reprimanded for bringing a pet into the store. Instead the woman smiled wide and exclaimed, "Aw! Look how cute! How sweet are you?" She cooed at Sam.

He let out a tiny "purrp" at the attention and showed off how handsome he was. Must be a cat thing he thought. He loved the attention.

Dean smiled too and looked from his brother back to the cashier. "And you are?"

"Dean."

"He's a doll. What's his name?"

"Sam." He answered.

"He's just precious. Can I hold him?"

Dean had been thinking what a chick magnet Sammy was, but that put on the breaks. She seemed nice enough, but he didn't want strangers holding his brother. Trying to find a kind way to refuse, he smiled apologetically and said, "He doesn't really like for anyone but me to hold him. But you can scratch behind his ears. He loves that."

Only mildly disappointed, she did so. Sam soaked it up. She grinned. "He's great."

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

"You know I love animals." She continued ringing him up. "Think you'd want to get together and talk about being owners? I have a few cats myself. I always thought a man who likes animals means he has a good heart."

She said the last randomly, then got shy and smiled awkwardly. "Wow, that was corny."

Dean laughed. "Not at all, I like a girl who speaks her mind." He sobered thinking of Sam's problem. "I'm a bit busy with family stuff right now, but maybe later on?"

She nodded. "Sounds good." She wrote her number on his receipt and handed it to him.

Saying goodbye, he headed back to the car, Sam cushioned back in his pocket. He was feeling pretty upbeat all things considered. He smiled and told Sam, "Man, I had no idea you'd be such a hit with the ladies. I'll have to take you out more often." He chuckled.

Sam's good mood however seemed to have evaporated because at that point he shoved tiny nails into Dean's chest. "Ow! What the hell Sam? Knock it off!"

Sam growled and meowed pissily. He did not approve of his brother using him this way. He liked being petted, taking advantage of his situation went too far. He was still a person. Kind of.

"You try that again and you're riding in the trunk." Dean snapped rubbing his chest. "I don't know what's gotten in to you." He grumbled.

Sam huffed. Just why was he so mad? It wasn't Dean's best moment, but it hadn't been so awful. He couldn't seem to keep control of his emotions or instincts as he should. He was afraid the cat side of him was taking over more the longer this lasted. If it took a while to fix this, would he still be himself? He wished he could talk to Dean about it. Too bad he didn't speak cat.

At the drive thru Dean placed their order and not long after they were back in the room. Picking Sam from his pocket, he sat him on the table in the room. The kitten stretched and sat looking up at his sibling patiently.

Dean sat across from him and picked all the sausage out, putting it on a paper and sliding it to Sam. "Dig in, dude."

He didn't need to be told twice. Before long he had bits of sausage and cheese in his fur and whiskers. Dean chuckled to himself and ate the last of his own breakfast. When the meal was over he started to clean up, but paused to make sure Sam was doing what he thought he was doing.

Yep. Sam was sitting on the table licking himself. First one dainty paw, then he'd wipe it on his face and behind his ear, then he switched paws and did it again. Dean gaped. "Ugh, gross."

Sam ignored him and continued grooming. It was really very soothing. And it was important to stay clean.

Shaking his head Dean walked to the waste basket and threw the bunched up wrappers in. One missed and bounced onto the floor. He started to reach and pick it up when he noticed Sam had perked up and was eying the ball.

With cat stealth he crept across the table, jumping soundlessly to the floor. He stalked his prey, crouching he jacked his butt into the air and shook it. _Wait for it. Wait for it. Now! Gotcha!_ He pounced, diving on the paper, batting it and then rolling with it.

Dean couldn't help it, watching the kittens antics brought on a belly laugh. Seeming to catch himself, Sam realized what he was doing and froze. He looked up at Dean and tried to save face by walking calmly over to the corner and sitting to resume his bath.

He shook his head. As a kitten Sam was deadly cute. He picked up the paper and smirked. "Beat it into submission, eh Sammy?" and then threw it away.

Sam didn't dignify the jab with a response. So he'd lost control for a moment. It was just so bouncy... A sound at the window caught his attention. Ears perked and twitching, Sam tilted his head and listened. This time his creeping took on a deadly vibe. He was a hunter.

Dean lifted a brow and watched to see what his brother would do next. What had him so on edge? The answer didn't take long to find. A bird flapped into the window sill right at the time Sam jumped. Dean could see it happening but had no way to stop it. Still he called out, "Sam, no!"

Too late. An airborne Sam smacked into the glass and bounced off, the startled bird flying to freedom. Dean rushed to his little brother's side. "Damn, are you okay?" He bit his lip and looked Sam over. He sat up on the carpet and shook his furry head. He appeared dazed but unhurt. A huff of breath left Dean, relieved and annoyed he gave the kitten a hard look.

"You could have really hurt yourself. No more of that, hear me?"

Sam for his part looked contrite. He hadn't meant to do it. It was like his rational brain shut down and instinct took over. He mewed softly in promise of never doing it again and Dean rose again shaking his head. Sam acted like he was settling into this cat thing too much for his comfort. They needed to change him back fast. What if he went full on cat and got out of the room? Racing out to climb trees and catch birds, or worse, running in front of cars.

No way. He'd be keeping a close eye on his brother. His brother the cat. This was so messed up.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Bobby called later that day with bad news. He could find no spell to remove the curse, but there was a chance since the curse was incomplete the magic was faulty. It could ware off on it's own, or something small could trigger the breaking. "You boys sit tight and I'll keep lookin'."

He thanked him and hung up. Hang tight. Like they had a choice. Sighing, Dean glanced at his watch. Dinner time. Rising he went to the table and got a can of tuna for Sam and got the roast beef sandwich he'd bought himself from the fridge. Walking over to the kitten he popped the cans top.

Instantly Sam was up from his nap and on his feet, begging at Dean's boots. Man but that smelled good. He had to have it, now. He mewed impatiently. _Hurry, hurry. _

Dean snorted. "Okay man, chill." He sat the can down with a warning, "Watch for sharp edges." Sam dived into the food, snorting and munching in kitty heaven. It almost made Dean remark on how Sam critiqued his eating habits. Letting it pass, he ate his own meal in companionable silence.

It was after dinner when Dean felt himself grow desperate. Sam had been licking himself again, he shuddered, so nasty. But if that hadn't been bad enough, he'd then come over and hopped on Dean's bed. Dean was watching tv, hands folded behind his head, when he felt the tongue on his neck and face. He froze before jumping up, pushing Sam off.

"What are you doing?" He'd bellowed, alarmed. Sam hadn't looked ashamed, he'd looked hurt. Going to curl up on his own bed and sulk, he ignored his brother. Dean had immediately pulled out the laptop and looked up info on cat behavior. Now he almost, almost, felt bad for how he'd reacted.

The site he found said cats only bathe people or other animals they consider family. _Crap._ Freaking cat etiquette. Rubbing the back of his neck he sighed and turned to Sam, still facing away from him on the bed. "Sam." No movement. "Sam, I'm sorry, I didn't know." An ear twitched, but that was all. He was listening at least. "I didn't mean to overreact. Alright?" No sign. "Sam we good?"

The kitten unfurled and stretched, then turned to study him. "Raow." He jumped down from his bed and walked back to Dean's, jumping up and waiting.

He smirked. "Okay, I get it. I'm forgiven." He'd sware the cat nodded. Did they nod? It let out a big yawn. "Yeah." He sighed, "I hear ya. Bed time."

Rising Dean crossed to the nightstand and hit the light, then laid down. Sam stretched out on his stomach and released a peaceful snuff. He didn't say a word, just smiled and wished Sam goodnight. "Mew."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It was just dawn when Dean got up. He wasn't sure what had woke him. Frowning he turned and then smiled. Sam lay stretched next to his head on the pillow. That must have been it. Tossing his legs carefully to the side as not to disturb Sam, he got up and went to the bathroom. Washing up he came back out and saw Sam yawning sitting atop the pillow. "Mornin' Sammy."

"Reow." Replied his brother.

He sat back down on the bed and picked up his black work boots, sliding the left one on. Something cold and vile and wet made contact with his socked foot. He stopped, eyes closed, head tipped back. He took a deep breath and pulled it off looking down. A wad of wet, matted brown fur and mucus was stuck to his foot. He glared, murderous. "Sam!"

Sam looked sheepish and meowed softly. It had been an accident, mainly, coughing up a hairball off the bed into Dean's boot. It had crept up on him and he couldn't help it. And if he'd still been upset about him refusing to let him wash him, so what? He was a cat, he'd been insulted and hurt. It affects ones's aim.

Dean, disgusted, peeled the funky sock from his body. "You're lucky I love you or our next stop would be to have you neutered." He scowled at Sam who did it right back. The morning wasn't starting off well. If only he'd had any idea how bad it would get.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Still angry with Sam for his cat stunt, he'd made him stay behind while he got breakfast. It had been pouring rain since yesterday and it was overcast and gloomy out. He was brooding when he pulled back into the motel's parking lot. He was about to grab the bags and run for the door when he saw it. Their door was cracked open and a woman with a cart was coming out.

_Maid service, shit._ He'd forgotten to put up the do not disturb sign. With a feeling of foreboding he ran to the door. The startled woman jumped and gasped. "Oh!"

"Sorry, uh, how long have you had the door open?" He asked, looking inside for Sam. He hoped he was hiding.

"A few minutes." She answered frowning. _Weird but cute. _

"All done?"

"Yep." She smiled and shoved off for the next room.

Rushing in, he put the food down and closed the door. "Sam? You can come out now, she's gone." But Sam didn't appear. "Sammy?" He was starting to get a sick pit in his gut.

"Come on man, this isn't funny." No Sam. "I get it, you're still mad. But hiding isn't the answer." With real dread he began to tear the room apart. Under beds, under the nightstand, in the bathroom. Nothing. Sam was gone. "Oh God." Sam had gotten out.

Dean ran from the room scanning the parking lot. "Sam!" He yelled. "Sammy!" He was near beside himself, Sam was just a little kitten. He could be anywhere. Anything could happen to him. "Sam!"

By now the cleaning lady had come out of the other room and was staring at him like he was crazy. "Are you alright, sir?"

"Have you seen a kitten?" He asked her, not caring if she reported it. "A long haired brown one with green eyes."

She frowned. "No, I'm sorry."

Dean closed his eyes, fear crashing over him in waves. _Please let him be okay, let me find him_.

"I'll keep a lookout." She offered.

"Thanks."

He turned and ran a fast check under the cars in the lot. Where could he be? Where would a kitten go? Anyone could have picked him up. Anyone. He ran to the back of the motel and was about to cross the grassy lot to the yards next door when something caught his eye. With all the recent rain the dirty and broken tiled pool now held 6-7 inches of water. _Please no._

Heart in his throat he sped for the edge and looked in. Floating in the water was a brown ball of fur. "No!" Dean howled.

Jumping in, he grabbed the tiny cat and felt small bones through the sopping coat. "Oh God, please Sam." His brother wasn't breathing. Pulling off his coat, rain running in his eyes mixing with his tears, he yanked off his shirt and wrapped the kitten in it. Rubbing in a downward and up motion, he tried to work the fluid from his lungs and make Sam breathe. Wet fur stood on all ends from the friction, but his lungs were still.

"Don't you do this Sammy, don't you leave me." He tried again. "Come on Sam." In a last desperate attempt he placed one hand on top and one below the kitten, then flung him downward. He'd seen a vet show once where they did this trying to clear airways and stimulate breathing. Water flew from the tiny mouth and the small breath followed by a cry was music to his ears.

Both soaked now, he cradled his brother to his chest. "You're okay now. I gotcha." He closed his eyes and more tears slid out as he fought to calm down from the intense adrenaline rush. "I know you were pissed at me, but this is going a little far to get back at me, don't you think?"

The lame joke got a tired mew in response and Dean carried his shivering charge back to their room. Asking the maid for a hot water bottle, which surprisingly they had, he set about warming Sam up. He wrapped a towel around it, then placed Sam on it and bundled more around him. Exhausted, Sam lay still with eyes closed and slept.

Dean ran a hand over his face and pulled out a change of dry clothes. Appetite gone, he dressed and called Bobby. This couldn't happen again.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam woke feeling fuzzy and confused. He could hear Dean on the phone. "I nearly lost him, Bobby. I don't know what I'd have done." His brother sounded upset, voice gruff. "I don't know. There must be a way."

Sam frowned in confusion and smacked his lips. His mouth tasted gross. Why'd he feel like he had hair on his tongue? "Dean." He said, voice soft and gruff as Dean's. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Dean."

His brother stiffened and slowly turned to look at him, eyes wide and disbelieving. "Sammy?"

"What's going on?" He felt so out of sorts. Looking down he turned beet red and yanked the bedspread over himself. "And why am I naked?"

Dean's eyes lit up and he had a huge grin on his face. He started laughing, almost hysterically and Sam felt worried. What the heck?

"He's back!" Dean told Bobby.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Later when Dean had calmed, hugged Sam in an uncharacteristic show of affection - after Sam had dressed of course, his brother filled him in.

"So I was a cat?"

"Yes."

"For two days?"

"Uhhuh."

"And somehow my drowning set off a nine lives thing and broke the curse?"

"That's our best guess, yeah." He and Bobby both agreed it was most likely Sam's brush with death that reversed it.

"Huh." Was all Sam could say as he tried to absorb everything. He shook his head. "A cat."

"You were cute too. Even got me a phone number. And boy you were entertaining, chasing balls of trash."

Sam frowned. "Shut up."

Dean kept grinning. "You owe me new boots and socks too."

Sam's brows went up. "What? Why?"

"Hairballs."

Sam's eyes bulged. "No way. I'd never - " He paused and observed the taste in his mouth. "Oh gross," he looked green. "That's what this taste is." He darted into the bathroom for his toothbrush, Dean's laughter behind him.

Smiling, Dean scrolled through the videos on his cellphone. One of a kitten attacking a balled up wrapper, another of his _second_ attempt at catching a bird only to get a face full of window instead. He chuckled and tucked it in his pocket. He'd share them another time. Right after he sent copies to Bobby.

_Authors Note: Like I'd really hurt Sam or a kitten. ;) I hope you liked it, thanks for reading._


End file.
